


Flowing

by Gwyllt



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: During Canon, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt
Summary: Лёжа в больничной палате после побега Лектера, Уилл анализирует их отношения и приходит к неутешительному для себя выводу.





	Flowing

Давно Уилл не чувствовал себя настолько  _бесполезным_. Он читал вопрос во взгляде Кроуфорда, направленном на него, и позволил себе ироничную улыбку. Мысленно, разумеется. Никого в целом мире этот вопрос не мучил так, как его.  
  
— Где нам искать его, Уилл? Он говорил что-нибудь? — ворвался в его мысли голос Джека. — Говорил о планах? Маршрутах?  
  
— Я рассказал тебе все, что знал, Джек, — Уилл с силой протер глаза руками. От мышечного усилия раненый бок заныл, и Грэм поморщился. Шрамы. Жизнь оставляет шрамы.  
  
От Кроуфорда это не укрылось, и он тотчас же встал со своего места.  
  
— Прости, опять забыл, что тебе нужен покой. Отдыхай. Я обещаю, что мы его найдем. Достанем мерзавца из-под земли.  
  
Улыбнувшись своей самой теплой улыбкой, Джек вышел из палаты, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Уилл закрыл глаза, вспоминая шум реки, что протекала в детстве рядом с его домом. Его легкие наполнил запах хвойного леса, лицо кололи ледяные брызги воды.   
  
Ему было больно думать. Боль начиналась в раненом боку и поднималась вверх, терзая сердце. Он никогда не питал иллюзий и никогда никому не доверял. Так ему казалось до того момента, когда острое лезвие пропороло кожу, мышцы пресса и внутренние органы. Это было очень больно, но эта боль сгладилась и медленно уходила — по мере восстановления поврежденных тканей. Но другая боль, которую нельзя было вылечить таблетками или хирургической операцией, лишь нарастала. Уилл бы поклялся, что чувствует, как медленно замерзает его сердце от мучительного чувства вины за свое предательство.   
  
С самого начала он думал о том, что делает все правильно. Что он делает правильное дело, которое поможет людям. Которое очистит мир от сумасшедшей твари, что ходит по земле. Такие люди, как Ганнибал Лектер, мерзкие изворотливые психопаты без совести, достойны лишь клетки в научном институте, но не более того.  
  
Подул ветер, и тяжелые ветви закачались над его головой, поскрипывая и роняя хвойные иглы на его голову. Запах прелой листвы стал острее и чётче. Ему не требовалось представлять, он видел перед собой толстые стволы с грубым рисунком на коре и чувствовал течение, обнимавшее его ноги. Медленно он опустился на колени, погрузив ладони в ледяную воду.  
  
Он был уверен в своем решении.   
Когда манипулировал уборщиком.  
Когда Ганнибал вытащил его из тюрьмы.  
Когда лгал всему миру, втираясь в доверие зверю, которого хотел поймать.  
Когда ел людей.  
Когда завел эти странные отношения с Лектером, которые только сумасшедший может назвать дружескими.  
Когда шел в его дом в самом конце.  
  
До того, как узнал, что Эбигейл жива, и что Лектер не лгал ему.  
  
Вода намочила рукава его куртки, но Уилл не заметил этого. Он поднял глаза в белое, затянутое облаками небо, и медленно опрокинулся навзничь, погружаясь в ледяную воду лесной реки. Водная гладь сомкнулась над ним, и сквозь рябь он видел мутный кружок солнца, что упрямо пробивался сквозь облака и толщу воды.  
  
Уилла до сих пор переполнял гнев, когда он вспоминал, как ловко Лектер обвел всех вокруг пальца, подставив его.   
  
Но теперь он понимал. Самое страшное его проклятие, которое всегда разрушало его жизнь и будет разрушать ее до конца его дней — понимание.   
  
Ганнибал Лектер подставил незнакомого, нервного эксперта, находящегося в болезненном психозе. Уилл Грэм хладнокровно предал открывшегося ему человека, который поверил, что наконец-то рядом с ним находится кто-то, кто понимает и принимает его. Разделяет его образ жизни.  
  
Вода затекала в уши и нос, грудную клетку разрывало желание сделать вдох. Течение что-то нашептывало ему в уши, но он не хотел слушать голос реки.  
  
Его обида была детским, незрелым и эгоистичным возгласом «он сломал мою игрушку!» Теперь-то он понял его план, он понял всё. Нужно было всего лишь немного потерпеть. Поверить. Он сам разрушил все своим гневом, болезненным недоверием и эгоцентризмом. Словно капризный ребенок, который пинается, когда к разбитой коленке подносят йод.  
  
Это был план. Ганнибал с самого начала… Пусть не с самого, уступил Уилл сам себе, но он всегда брал его в расчет. Всегда защищал его, потому что чувствовал — они одинаковые. Он ощущал родственную душу рядом с собой и хотел удержать ее рядом с собой.  
Пока он своими руками не разрушил всё, что у них было.  
  
Ледяная вода проникла в легкие и наполнила их изнутри. Было не больно, только стало очень холодно, будто сердце и впрямь заледенело.  
  
Он простил Ганнибала за его поступок. И знал, что Ганнибал никогда не простит его предательство. Удар в спину — это слишком подло.  
  
« _Я часто думаю о вас_ »*, услышал он вкрадчивый голос в шуме воды, от которого по всему телу пробежала нервная дрожь.  
  
Он всю жизнь помогал людям, которые даже не пытались понять. И ради них он предал единственного человека, который захотел узнать его.

**Author's Note:**

> "Я часто думаю о вас" - этой строчкой Ганнибал завершил свое письмо к Уиллу в книге Томаса Харриса "Красный дракон".


End file.
